


Nothing A Little Harry Potter Can't Fix

by NoSoulSammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s10e11 There's No Place Like Home, Guilty Dean, International Fanworks Day 2015, Watching harry potter movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSoulSammy/pseuds/NoSoulSammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While recovering in the Bunker, Charlie and the Winchesters watch Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing A Little Harry Potter Can't Fix

**Author's Note:**

> This is for International Fanworks Day and I apologize if it's not too good but short stories aren't really my style.

When Sam pulled out a copy of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Charlie instantly lit up.

"Let's watch Hermione kick Draco's ass!" the redhead shouted out as Sam started the movie. Halfway through it, Dean walked in, fidgeting with a lone thread on his shirt.

"Hey Dean, we saved you some popcorn," Sam said as he held out the bowl. Dean walked over and grabbed a handful before sitting down between them.

As they watch the movie, Dean glanced over and gave Charlie a small smile.

That was his way of apologizing.

And Charlie's smile was her acceptance.


End file.
